


a bit of kindness

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: kami sering dikira ayah-anak, atau paman-keponakan. kenapa tidak ada yang menebak kami sebagai pasangan? levi/mikasa AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shingeki no kyojin (c) isayama hajime

bukannya pura-pura tidak sadar. tapi keduanya paham betul, jika mereka berkaca, ada satu pinang dibelah dua.

beruntung terbelah tidak sempurna. levi seringkali menggerutu ketika mikasa iseng mencium pelipisnya setelah menyikat gigi. habis, levi juga ingin sesekali seperti itu.

ciuman pagi hari mikasa lembut. wangi mint, karena mereka pakai mouthwash yang sama. ada sedikit wangi vanilla dan madu dari lotion mikasa. levi terus berharap konsumsi kalsiumnya tiap pagi akan bekerja dengan baik, sesekali bergantian memeluk mikasa dari belakang, atau melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap romantis (kalau melihat orang jijik, tapi levi juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri) hasil kerja keras propaganda serial sabun di teve. tetapi levi menaruh sikat gigi di gelas, melihat mikasa mengeringkan rambut dan berpikir jika dia tinggi, dia tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa menariknya mikasa bertingkah seperti singa betina yang menemukan mangsa. jadi levi menghela napas, meninggalkan kecupan ringan di bahu si gadis blasteran.

mikasa juga kadang-kadang tidak habis pikir.

celana dan blazer levi jelas berukuran laki-laki. tetapi, terima kasih, berkat kaki jenjangnya, celana kolot levi seperti celana kulot yang sering ia lihat di etalase butik. mikasa pun mengenakan gesper, lalu memilih-milih baju dalam kloset. hari ini ia butuh kemeja putih untuk wawancara magang. maklum, mahasiswa semester akhir. butuh sedikit variasi dan tambahan di CV. levi seringkali diam, memijit kepala melihat pekerjaan mikasa di kampus: kepala bidang logistik, staf logistik, di berbagai tingkatan acara. mulai dari level jurusan sampai kampus. levi tahu kekasihnya punya tenaga yang bagus, dan otot yang bagus, (karena kalau wajah dan otak  yang bagus semua orang tahu), dan membayangkan mikasa kesana-kemari memanggul galon atau peti logistik bukan hal sulit. sayangnya, kombinasi teknik sipil, penganut stoik, dan tenaga andal hanya membuat mikasa bertahan menjadi kuli tanpa bayaran. titel dan pamornya sudah diamini penduduk kampus. malam itu levi marah, cara marahnya adalah menyuruh mikasa duduk berhadapan. tidak ada lagi pangku-pangkuan. manja-manjaan.

"pikir. ada HRD tertarik dengan pengalaman organisasi jadi kepala logistik? tapi jurusan teknik sipil." kemarin malam, levi diam saja begitu mikasa bergelagat seperti kucing: dusel-dusel manja.

levi memeriksa berkas CV mikasa yang baru dicetak. mata kuliah magang wajib dari fakultas. mikasa sebatas tampang yang tampak meyakinkan. cuma levi yang paham, pacarnya ini punya badan orang dewasa, tingkat intelejensia matang, tapi jiwanya masih proses jalan dari remaja menuju dewasa muda.

"ada." jawaban pendek. kelihatan nihil minat dan penuh percaya diri. mikasa sebal sekali dengan penolakan terang-terangan dari levi. "pasti ada yang butuh jadi logistik."

oke. sumbu amarah levi mendadak pendek. dia tidak marah karena pekerjaannya, tapi levi marah karena tujuh semester mikasa banting otak dan dia jadi samsak tinju akan berakhir jadi debu.

"jelaskan."

"pasti mereka semua butuh kepala operasional gudang 'kan? aku bisa dan berkualifikasi." tukas mikasa, sambil main hp, gestur tanda mengibarkan perang duluan. levi paling tidak suka diduakan, apalagi dengan hp. 

"otakmu gimana sih. sudah dikasih makan-makanan sehat masih saja tidak paham." sambitan pedas dari levi mencemari suasana. padahal rencana semula, setelah yakin mikasa magang di tempat yang manusiawi bagi pemula, levi mau mengajak mikasa kencan. malam-malam. habis mereka lama terperangkap kesibukan masing-masing. mikasa sibuk kuliah, mempertahankan ipk, dan sibuk berperan sebagai kepala logistik kampus berdedikasi, sementara levi sibuk naik lift, mondar-mandir, mengetik laporan di laptop, mencoba menghilangkan tumpukan laporan, yang semakin dipikirkan semakin menggunung. ada kedai sushi di sela-sela kota yang belum terjamah keramaian. levi pernah mampir sebentar, mencoba menu asal, dan tiba-tiba merasa beruntung menemukan harta karun tanpa sengaja. sayangnya, sekarang dia sendiri yang gemas salah langkah.

"tidak paham apa?" mikasa kesal, buru-buru mencari video metal di youtube. akun band eren paling bisa membuat levi bertingkah seperti serangga mabuk disemprot obat.

"pilih pekerjaan yang sesuai kuliahmu."

mikasa malah asyik menggerakan kepala seirama hentak-dentam-ketukan band eren. kalau boleh jujur, levi cemburu. ingin putar waktu, mundur. atau melamar jadi dosen sepertinya tidak masalah. paham dan sadar bahwa mikasa seratus persen bersifat magnet, cukup membuat levi lebih membebaskan mikasa dari pertanyaan seperti,  _kamu main sama siapa aja?_

atau

_kamu masih mau denganku?_

levi memijit pangkal hidungnya. jangan mulai-mulai. semuanya hanya residu negatif dari neuron-neuron di kepala. 

"mikasa mizuhara ackerman."

panggilan nama lengkap berhasil membuat remaja tanggung itu berhenti dan menoleh. "iya. denger." mikasa menatap levi sebentar. "terus aku harus daftar apa?"

menangkap dosis jengkel dari nada mikasa, levi diam. agak malu, kontrol emosinya mudah lepas kalau soal mikasa. dia menyentuh lengan mikasa dan segera dihadiahi tepisan bengis.

"daftar di tempat kerjaku. masuk ke divisi teknik."

mikasa melotot sebal. "nanti aku dimarahin di depan orang." matanya beralih ke layar dan tersenyum pada video yang lanjut bermain. "kamu kan orangnya tega."

rasanya sakit sekali. mirip serangan seribu panah beracun. levi sudah terkapar tak berdaya mendengarnya, ngilu, dan menarik tangan dari peredaran orbit mikasa. citranya sebagai orang yang sulit didekati dan dipahami belum pernah pecah. hanya mikasa yang waktu itu berani membalasnya, di tengah kelas, _bapak salah tulis. jadi nggak perlu marah-marah_ , terpatri di ingatannya. segar. 

"ada eskrim. sundae di freezer."

masih diabaikan. levi bergerak dari sofa dan menghampiri mikasa yang tengah selonjoran. "hei. maaf."

mikasa malah berubah posisi. berguling tiduran, memunggungi pacarnya. mereka sudah enam tahun satu apartemen, dan levi hampir selalu kalah oleh tingkah mikasa. ralat kata hampir. perempuan ini berhasil merebut hatinya sejak kombinasi seragam dan sepatu pantofel masih melekat dengan gambaran mikasa di benak levi. 

"mikasa." tangan levi mengikat tali spaghetti tanktop mikasa yang lepas. dasar. naif sekali menganggap pikiran levi sebersih kertas hvs. "kamu bikin cv, masukan saja pengalaman organisasimu jadi ketua. staf gaperlu. pilih magang jadi asisten surveyor lapangan kalau betulan suka jalan-jalan."

ternyata daritadi mikasa membuka website perusahaan levi menyambung hidup. dengan backsong lagu band eren tentunya. ukh. kepala levi pun merunduk, menyusuri lengan mikasa dengan bibirnya. efeknya muncul sedikit, memancing geli dari tubuh mikasa. ditambah rambut levi yang lebih panjang, mikasa cuma bisa menjauh dan mendekat pada pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"hei." levi membalik badan mikasa, sehingga si cantik itu berbaring menghadapnya. "jalan yuk."

"di bagian careernya nggak ada pembukaan magang." dahi mikasa mengernyit. gemas rupanya, meski diam-diam dia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. berantakan. rasanya malas betulan menimpa bekas merah-merah dengan salep dan foundation. heran juga, levi kelihatan tidak terganggu ketika mikasa membalas dan meninggalkan jejak yang sulit dihapus. "terus gimana?"

warna abu-abu iris mata levi menarik. ketika bulan datang dan ruangan gelap, kadang serupa perak. mata mikasa memotret, menyimpan berlembar-lembar tangkapan baru di album kepalanya. 

"coba cari di yeager." developer proyek infrastruktur negara. jemari levi merapikan poni mikasa pelan. pantang mundur sampai menang. "makan di luar?"

akhirnya, bendera perang mikasa turun. perempuan ini mudah luluh dengan tatapan levi yang tidak berdaya dan tidak memaksa. ackerman muda ini bangkit, terkikik mengingat nama keluarga mereka sama. padahal mereka tidak sedarah. kalau sekarang mikasa berdandan dengan rok rampel dan kaus pikachu, apa orang-orang akan menebak mereka seperti kakak-adik? atau ayah-anak lagi? mengingat levi sepertinya menaruh selera khusus dengan setelan cardigan dan chino, mikasa ingin mereka dikenali sebagai orang pacaran. levi deehan ackerman. nama belakang mereka tidak pernah membuat telinga mikasa mendengar _kalian suami istri?_ apa karena penyebabnya mereka mirip? mikasa menolak argumen tersebut. wajah levi kental aksen perancis. cara bicara, warna mata dan kulitnya. jari mikasa pernah turun mengikuti kontur dahi, hidung, bibir, sampai dagu.

mikasa lebih banyak menerima darah ibunya dan ah, sudahlah, debat ini takkan pernah berujung.

dia merapikan rambutnya sebentar sebelum menengok dan melihat levi tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. sekilas.

dan mikasa segera menghambur pelukan.

kembali ke hari besok. di antara pilihan model kemeja, akhirnya mikasa menarik yang ukurannya paling kecil. kloset mereka digabung. mikasa bisa meminjam dan memakai baju levi semaunya, tapi hukum tersebut tidak berlaku sebaliknya. tumpukan blus dan dress mengambil warna-warna gelap. gradasi langit. atau gradasi bumi. beberapa tepukan bedak dan seulas lipgloss membuat wajahnya lebih segar. merasa cukup yakin dengan penampilannya, mikasa segera keluar dari kamar untuk menghangatkan sisa sushi kemarin. 

ketukan di pintu toilet tiga kali. "mau antar aku ke yeager nggak?"

suara desing shower berhenti. "tunggu." mikasa mengangguk, seakan-akan levi bisa melihat rasa senangnya dari balik pintu.

mikasa memangku dagu di meja makan, menunggu bunyi microwave selesai. kakinya bergoyang-goyang. hari ini moodnya bagus sekali, jejak harum levi membekas di serat kemejanya. buku, laptop, ponsel, powerbank, notes siap di dalam tas. denting microwave berbunyi, ada levi tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"itu kemeja favoritku." ujar levi. mikasa cantik. rambut pendeknya malah memamerkan rona pipi tipis. "hmm."

"kamu mau pakai kemeja ini?" 

sebuah gelengan diterima. "kamu favoritku. lebih dari kemeja itu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salam kamerad levimika jaya <3


	2. Chapter 2

mikasa nakal sekali. malam ini. manja sekali. setiap hari. levi terjatuh di antara bantal-bantal dengan mikasa yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"kau banyak tingkah juga, ya, kalau aku tak ada." mikasa mengikat rambut pendeknya dan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan levi. "senang bikin aku marah?"

mana levi takut ditantang mikasa yang seperti ini: hangus dimakan cemburu. biasanya saat dia pulang dari kampus, mikasa ada tengah tertidur di sofa. atau tengah melipat kemeja. atau kadang pulang lebih telat setelah bertarung dengan pengunjung supermarket, hanya demi kepuasan membeli sepaket daging segar plus diskon 50%. levi berkali-kali bilang bahwa keuangan mereka akan damai sentosa untuk beberapa belas tahun ke depan, namun mikasa tetap bersikeras bahwa ini salah satu latihan supaya otot perutnya tetap dalam kondisi prima.

alasan aneh, tapi levi mengangguk menerima, membiarkan mikasa berendam dengan sekolam busa sementara ia mencacah dadu daging memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

jadi, ketika mikasa berusaha tampak ganas seperti singa betina seperti ini, yang ada levi malah tertawa.

"kau cemburu dengan siapa hmm?" levi memilih peran submisif. ada sensasi keseruan tersendiri ketika kau tidak punya jalan keluar dari cengkeraman besi mikasa. "lihat apa kamu di kampus,  _Nak?_ "

mikasa menggeram kesal. frustrasi.  benci karena levi sama sekali menganggapnya cuma bocah, dan memperlakukannya seperti bocah. perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya. masih berada di atas perut levi dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. levi agak meringis, pasti ada bekas-bekas merah di tangannya. dan benar saja.

"banyak mahasiswa baru, dan kamu sengaja 'kan, lama-lama berkonsultasi dengan mereka?" padahal mikasa tadi siang sudah memilih setelan yang lebih dewasa. rok rampel kotak-kotak. blouse putih dengan pita panjang hitam. tas cangklong. bukan gayanya sama sekali, tetapi seolah kerumunan mahasiswa menganggapnya seperti sepupu levi yang datang tiba-tiba untuk makan siang. mikasa sangat-sangat tersinggung, hebatnya, keinginan untuk menjadi dewasa seperti yang levi mau mengurungkan amarahnya beberapa jam sebelum mereka ada di posisi nyaman untuk bergulat. seperti sekarang.

"ya ampun, mikasa, alasanmu murahan." levi makin tergoda meledek, memancing emosi mikasa yang mudah tersulut seperti bensin kena api. "hm, jadi memang sih mahasiswa baru banyak yang cantik, manis, dan tidak seperti kamu."

kewarasan mikasa seperti disambar petir. perempuan itu menggunakan tiga perempat tenaganya untuk menyilang tangan levi di atas kepala, mengikat dasi dengan simpul yang kuat. levi sedikit mengeluh karena mikasa tidak segan menekan pahanya dengan lutut. sial, perempuan ini berat sekali, terlepas dari penampilannya bak model victoria secret. 

"kamu mau apa sih dariku?" katanya, agak getir. mikasa tidak menuntut jatah seperti biasa, namun menatap levi dari atas, dengan sorot mata yang tegas. "apa yang kurang dari aku?"

"banyak." jawaban levi membuat mikasa hampir menangis. nadanya yang tenang malah menaruh beban transparan di kedua pundak mikasa. "kamu dan mereka sama-sama masih bocah."

yang levi tidak perhitungkan adalah, airmata mikasa betulan jadi gerimis di pipinya. levi mencelos, menatap kekasihnya dari jarak dekat. pandangan mikasa nanar, bibirnya menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

mikasa tidak suka pakai make-up tebal. tapi melihat label dewasa disematkan pada gaya berpakaian kelompok tertentu, mendorong mikasa untuk menepuk lebih banyak cushion di pipinya. memilih warna lipstik yang lebih gelap. tapi levi tetap saja memperlakukannya seperti dia mengajak mikasa SMA makan es krim di pinggir sungai.

"ja---jahat."

levi memejamkan matanya, bangkit dari posisi telentang. padahal ada mikasa yang menahan tubuhnya, padahal tangannya terikat.

dia mengalungkan tangannya yang masih terikat pada mikasa, sehingga mikasa terpaksa dipangku, dan takkan bisa lepas dari pelukan levi kecuali ia membuka simpulan dasinya. dan simpulan dasinya, ada di belakang punggung mikasa sendiri. posisi yang sulit untuk bergerak kemana-kemana, tapi levi sabar saja dengan mikasa yang mengamuk, menggigit bahunya, memukul-mukul tubuhnya, sampai kelelahan dan menangis di dadanya. levi ingin mengusap-ngusap kepala mikasa dengan sayang, tapi tangannya masih terikat. jadi, dia menempelkan bibirnya di pelipis mikasa, lalu mencium kelopak mata pacarnya. tadi awalnya puas melihat mikasa cemburu, tapi perkataannya ternyata malah jadi pisau yang berhasil menorehkan luka.

"hei." 

mikasa masih terisak, napasnya baru kembali teratur setelah menangis. tidak tahu, rasanya sedih sekali memikirkan levi di kampus dan semakin jauh. semakin banyak orang yang akan mengira mereka adik-kakak, dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala mikasa berdenging.

"aku cuma mau kamu." levi meniupkan kata-katanya di dahi mikasa. "banyak yang kurang darimu."

mikasa memejamkan matanya, menekan wajahnya yang basah di bahu levi. "kamu jahat."

"tidak ada yang seperti kamu." levi mencium pipi mikasa. sekali. lalu telinga, dan leher. "kamu kurang sering mengajakku kencan duluan."

"kurang sabar menunggu masakan matang, kurang berminat kalau kita punya jadwal rutin di gym. kurangmu banyak."

mata mikasa membulat, dan dia menatap levi tak percaya. "jadi karena itu?"

"memang apa lagi?" 

retoris. levi menghela napas, dan pelan-pelan meminta maaf. "tadi omonganku berlebihan."

hening. tidak ada jawaban. levi paham. mikasa sering kalah kalau emosinya yang menjadi korban. masih dalam kondisi dipangku dan berpelukan. masih dalam posisi tangan levi terkunci dasi. tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur dan menahan ego 'kan?

"kau mau tidur? spesial hari ini, aku jadi kasurmu." mikasa dengan muka bonyok kesedihan, mengernyitkan mata mendengar ucapan levi. 

"a-aku b-bisa lepas d-dasinya kalau aku berbalik."

okay. pasti tidak enak tidur tidak bisa berguling kesana-kemari. jadi mikasa agak berlutut di pangkuan levi, berputar. kini mereka masih berpangku, dengan punggung mikasa menghadap levi. levi pun menaruh dagu di bahu mikasa, menikmati sisa-sisa lotion madu di antara lembap parfum dan keringat si cantik. simpul dasi terbuka tapi pelukan levi malah menutup.

"lepas..."

"tidak mau." 

"aku capek."

okay. bendera untuk berhenti. levi menyerah begitu kata kunci dilepaskan. levi duluan menjatuhkan diri, berbaring sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"sini."

mikasa malah turun menjauh dari ranjang. 

"mau kemana? hei?"

"kau kan yang bilang kalau badan lengket itu jorok?" t-shirtnya terjatuh di karpet, lalu tali kamisolnya lepas, dan ... "aku mau mandi."

levi sekali lagi bertanya dengan serius. "boleh ikut?"

sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup, mikasa bertanya dengan wajah menunduk. mengamati keramik biru, "kamu cuma mau aku?"

levi tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab. "tentu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enaknya chapter depan bikin apaan ya


	3. low battery

levi sebetulnya takut mikasa bosan. wajar bukan. mikasa baru dua puluh satu. sementara dia? sebentar lagi mau kepala empat. levi tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa  kesempatan menyuntik kalsium di kakinya hanya usaha sia-sia. tangannya kini bergerak lagi, menyampirkan rambut dari wajah si cantik yang tengah bermimpi buruk... sepertinya. satu dua dayung empat pulau terlampaui; sambil menghalau keringat mikasa, levi meniup-niup wajah keponakan, pacarnya, lalu mencium pipi putih itu lalu memeluknya erat-erat. ada bagusnya juga mikasa kalau tidur mirip kerbau. sulit diganggu, dan levi merasa sesi galaunya kali ini akan lebih khidmat. dari biasanya.

* * *

levi sebetulnya takut mikasa pergi. wajar bukan. mikasa bahkan baru selesai sidang skripsi, dan tentu saja di dunia ini, sebanyak apapun levi menanam biji kepercayaan diri, tentu pohon-pohon lain sudah banyak yang tumbuh terawat, dan tumbuh menjulang. mikasa akan bertemu segudang lelaki yang lebih baik darinya, lebih panjang kakinya, lebih manis, lebih tampan, pokoknya lebih-lebih-lebih. levi tercenung di dapur, bersama kesendirian dan suara mentega yang kini meleleh, ternyata membayangkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak akan kejadian cukup menguras jiwanya. raganya. sampai-sampai rasanya memecahkan dan mengeluarkan isi telur pun levi tak sanggup. mikasa baru pulang malam, melepas sepatu dan mengangkat plastik berisi sisa makanan dari restoran. oh, sama teman-temannya, dan levi menatap kembali mentega yang hampir habis di atas wajan, dan telur yang masih dingin dari lemari es.

* * *

"levi, kamu kenapa?" biasanya levi akan dipanggil om. biasanya. hari ini masih hari sabtu yang biasa-biasa saja, levi yang sibuk menjemur baju di halaman belakang. "levi, aku salah apa."

levi belum mau balik badan, karena tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, dan hidungnya terasa perih. dia menyelesaikan saja semua cucian yang semi-kering, terima kasih mesin pengering, dan mikasa pun mencoba mencari tahu dosa besar apa sampai levi enggan menyapanya belakangan ini. mikasa rindu dimanja, apalagi dibuatkan makan malam. mikasa kangen pelukan levi yang wangi pengharum kemeja, dan parfum mahal. aduh. pokoknya mikasa kangen sekali, tapi dia urung menahan bogemnya. dia berjanji untuk lebih dewasa, termasuk urusan dari hati ke hati.

"tidak apa-apa." simpul apron dilepas, dan levi melipatnya kalem. "ada makan di meja."

"hei." cengkeraman mikasa sekuat kuku garuda. "jawab aku."

"tidak apa-apa. jangan berlebihan. lepas." yah, bukan levi namanya kalau gagal lolos dari tenaga raksasa mikasa.

"jangan diam begitu. kan kamu yang minta aku bicara kalau ada masalah." mikasa pasti sulit sekali mengutarakan isi dan pikirannya. "aku nggak tahu salahku apa, tapi aku minta maaf."

tidak tahu salahmu apa? levi pusing mendadak. iya juga. bukan salah mikasa atas segala perasaan kalut levi. bukan salah mikasa juga.

"bukan salahmu."

"terus?" ayolah, jangan buat aku bingung. teriakan mikasa hanya akan berdenging di dadanya. "kamu cemburu?" atau "kamu bosan padaku?"

levi akhirnya terpaksa mendongak. "kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"apalagi? kamu nggak marah, dan kamu mendiamkan aku." suaranya pecah dan penuh gemetar. "kamu bosan denganku?"

tapi dipikir-pikir, mereka hidup serumah pun siapa yang memulai? selain levi dan rasa kasihan pada gadis kecil yang kehilangan tempat untuk pulang.

"kamu sudah tidak mau lagi denganku?"

mikasa sudah menangis duluan. padahal dari tadi, levi sudah menahan-nahan. untung saja, cuaca sore cukup sejuk. terang oranye, tapi tidak membuat kepala mendidih, atau tiba-tiba levi punya keinginan membakar rumah presiden. dia cuma punya keinginan untuk menyisir anak rambut mikasa lagi, memeluknya lagi, dan menciumnya lagi. apalah keinginan bapak-bapak mungil sepertinya selain menghabiskan waktu dengan si cinta?

"aku..." deham sebentar. habisnya airmatanya sebentar lagi akan tumpah ruah seperti hujan badai, "kalau kamu mau, aku mau jadi asisten rumah tangga ini selamanya."

"asisten rumah tangga?"

"kalau-kalau kau punya pacar, lalu menikah, dan punya anak." otak dan lidahnya korslet. tegangan listrik. tidak bisa direm. "aku mau jadi asisten rumah tangga di sini."

"kalau bukan kamu, siapa lagi pacarku, om?!" frustrasi. mikasa terduduk dan menangis memeluk lututnya. "bodoh. aku berharap apa ya, berpikir aku pacarmu."

tangisan mikasa membuat levi pening, hampir melayang-layang rasanya ke udara sebentar lagi. siapapun tolong, jepit levi segera dengan jepitan jemuran sebelum dia terbang dan menjadi debu bersama sabuk asteroid. "kau suka padaku."

"masih bertanya." mikasa berteriak sambil menangis. suaranya agak teredam, karena dia berteriak di antara kedua lututnya. "punya otak nggak dipakai." kasus umpatan ini adalah bukti nyata pergaulan dan ajaran sesat, eksklusif dari levi untuk mikasa.

lalu levi ikut duduk di sebelah mikasa, padahal itu hanya tanah yang dilapisi rumput teki. tidak jadi. levi duduk di undakan rumah, membiarkan mikasa saja yang kotor-kotoran, dan levi yang membersihkan. siap sedia tanpa perlu diminta. rasa sayang memang dinyatakan beda-beda, 'kan?

"iya."

mikasa ingin melempar bata pagar. levi mengiyakan untuk yang mana? mikasa yang banyak berkhayal jadi pacar levi?

"iya juga." levi mengangguk-angguk. otaknya baru dipakai, dan tegangan listrik antara otak, hati, dan mulutnya mulai mereda. dia membiarkan mikasa menangis sembari menopang dagu. sayang sekali, mikasa tidak lihat levi meneteskan airmata. pemandangan langka. menakjubkan. komet halley versi lokal. _tuhan, aku sayang dia. maaf jarang ibadah, tapi aku betulan sayang dia._ "kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi pacarmu?" mikasa berhenti menangis, sakit hatinya tiba-tiba berjeda sejenak. sempat terpikir untuk lari ke rumah eren atau armin karena levi bahkan tidak marah mikasa mengotori hotpants denimnya dengan duduk di tanah. levi yang normal adalah levi yang marah-marah ketika mikasa pulang kemalaman, atau tidak mandi sebelum tidur. sekarang gantian mikasa yang terhenyak. wajah levi amat lembut dengan mata sembap merah, "kalau aku tua, jangan pergi."

"kenapa?"

"bodoh. otak dipakai." senyum levi pamer gigi. oh, iya, komet halley sebentar lagi melintas. "kalau aku mati, baru kau boleh pergi."

mikasa sebal sekali. "iya. aku masih punya cucu yang harus kuurus karena kakeknya orang yang seenaknya."

dasar. kali ini levi suka dengan pertengkaran mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kangen lefi :( belum muncul juga... jadi suuzon,,,


	4. burnout

sehari-hari, mikasa seperti es mochi. dingin. tapi manis kalau digigit. secara konotasi dan denotasi, levi mengiyakan.

tapi hari ini dia seperti kembang api. meledak-ledak. lalu diam lagi. jadi levi perlu ambil tindakan pertolongan pertama.

"kau PMS?"

mikasa menatapnya nyalang. ah, levi sudah tahu apa arti tatapan yang ini: _NGGAK._ berteriak dalam diam. iya juga. kalau PMS justru mikasa sekarang pasti sibuk membongkar dapur dan membenarkan kembali, membersihkan sampai ke sela, dan membuat apartemen mereka seperti selesai direnovasi.

seekor singa pernah hampir melahapnya hidup-hidup sewaktu mereka ke kebun binatang, jadi mengadu peruntungan nyawanya untuk menggoda mikasa bukanlah hal yang menakutkan. serius. 

"lapar? ada dimsum sana."

mikasa malah menggeram, tetap fokus mengisi buku catatannya. levi menyandarkan kepala di bahu sofa, menatap langit-langit rumah yang hening. wah sudah ada debu. artinya, levi harus berpikir jernih, menggali lagi, mencari tahu penyebab mikasa sampai seperti ini. "ada nilai jelek? aku tidak akan marah."

reaksi mikasa malah mengacuhkannya, dan levi sangat-sangat tersinggung dengan sikap mikasa yang memancing emosinya untuk kekerasan verbal. tapi tenang saja. rasa sayang levi luar biasa tangguh sebelum ledakan amarahnya berhasil sampai dan melukai mikasa.

"hei, cemberut terus." levi mulai meluruskan badan di atas sofa, mirip kucing. menguap. "kalau ada masalah, bilang. biar kuhajar." katanya. nada yang lembut.

karena suasana masih hening, levi pun berbalik. mencari posisi yang enak bersama bantal. mengamati mikasa yang... menangis meski wajahnya amat datar. tangannya bergetar. levi segera meraih kepala si pacar, memeluknya. mikasa yang marah akan bergulat dan melawan. tapi mikasa yang ini? matanya terus-menerus mengalirkan kesedihan, sampai levi berkali-kali menghapus basah di pipi dan hidung si gadis dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"ah. aku tahu."

mata yang menatapnya kini sembap. lembap. ah, bulu matanya yang panjang.

"besok bolos kuliah. kita ke akuarium?"

mikasa diam, menggigit bibir. pasti sepi karena besok hari rabu. ada beberapa bayangan alternatif tempat hiburan, berputar-putar di pelupuk mata levi. ini saatnya yang bagus soal pamer resep masakan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari youtube.

"tugasmu akan kukerjakan setengah. oke? berhenti menangis." ya Tuhan. dia merutuk dirinya sendiri. semenghamba apa dia pada gadis blasteran ini? erwin seratus persen cenayang perihal hasil observasinya, _levi, kau tahu tidak bucin? itu kau._ dan hanji bahkan sangat bersikeras ingin memindai otak dan hormonnya sekalian, mau tahu, bagaimana mikasa punya efek begitu besar pada tubuh dan mental levi ackerman.

mikasa lama-lama nyengir. habis tiba-tiba tersentak dengan fakta jika pacar orang lain akan membawa kekasihnya yang tengah bersedih untuk makan di kafe misal, atau menghadiahkan boneka dan sederet rayuan, tapi mikasa berpikir jantungnya bahkan di luar kendali mendadak. berdegup kencang hanya karena tawaran tugasnya akan dikerjakan separuh, dan artinya dia bisa berlama-lama memandangi levi yang membuka laptop. levi si penggila teh. dan levi-levi lainnya. mikasa sangat setuju dengan ide ini. "hehe." ah, levi kesal sekali, ternyata memang mudah membuat singa bahagia. dasar kucing. duduk dari baringnya, memeluk mikasa erat-erat. "kamu mau cari apa sih belajar terus?"

"biar nggak malu-maluin kamu."

"hah."

"masa pak dosen pacaran dengan orang sepertiku." mikasa melanjutkan lagi, mencium kulit leher levi, sengaja lama-lama supaya orang-orang yang mengejeknya tempo hari semuanya merasa iri. "aku nggak ikutan organisasi apa-apa, jadi setidaknya aku mau GPAku bagus."

gumaman levi ambigu. dia memelototi mikasa yang meninggalkan jejak di dekat bahunya. "aku mau merusak rekorku kalau bolos denganmu."

mikasa tiba-tiba tertawa. "mukamu lucu."

"hei." dorongan mikasa kuat. levi terjerembab. terlentang tak berdaya. mikasa tidur di atas levi.

"nggak usah bolos." suaranya makin pelan. ah, singa betina akhirnya mengantuk juga. "aku cuma pingin tidur denganmu." katanya. membangunkan sesuatu di dalam diri levi. sayangnya bukan moral atau keadilan. suara dengkuran makin terdengar, dan levi sibuk bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf y nyepam terus,,,


	5. ugly you

kalau ditanya, apa hal yang kamu sukai dari levi, mikasa pasti diam-diam bisa membuat buku catatan 80 halaman penuh seketika. tapi, kalau levi yang ditanya, _apa yang kamu sukai dari mikasa,_ dia akan diam memandangi selembar kertas a5 bergaris lalu mengisinya pelan-pelan. dan ini adalah titik pemicu ketegangan di antara mereka berdua.

mikasa duduk lama sekali depan cermin. tidak banyak botolan make up atau skin care di sana seperti meja rias historia dan frieda. malah yang ada parfum-parfum milik levi, lotion, pernak-pernik mereka berdua, plus vas bunga ramping yang setiap hari diganti airnya oleh levi. sekarang ada kehadiran tiga warna creamy tint yang baru saja dia beli bersama sasha. ada yang warnanya semi fuschia, pink nude, dan cherry pop. kata sasha, semuanya wangi buah dan enak, jadi cocok kalau dipakai untuk bersenang-senang dengan levi. mikasa hanya bisa menurut, agak malu dan tersipu sendiri ketika petugas konter membantunya memoleskan warna pada bibirnya. sehari-hari dia hanya pakai lip gloss berwarna tipis, tidak mencolok. jadi ketika dia dipakaikan pink nude saja, mikasa tiba-tiba membayangkan dan memikirkan komentar apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh levi.

wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa kalau pakai cherry pop. seperti gadis-gadis di sampul majalah dengan slogan khas Amerika. mikasa suka semi fuschia, wajahnya jadi kelihatan segar dan terang, tapi rasanya seperti melihat dirinya yang lain. pink nude jadi pilihan andalan (lagi-lagi), tapi dia menimpa sedikit warna ungu dari tint fuschianya. mikasa suka dengan hasilnya, dia tampak lebih sesuai dengan di usianya yang kedua puluh dua, merapikan rambutnya. persis seperti adegan ketika belle bersiap untuk menjemput hari bersama the beast.

tanpa mengetuk pintu, levi masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar. uap dari shower air panas masih mengepul, lengkap bersama handuk yang mengalung. mikasa belum merasa cukup siap menerima tatapan dari levi. (abaikan fakta jika mereka sudah kelewat sering melakukan kegiatan yang jauh lebih ... (aduh mikasa pusing sendiri) selama ini) jadi mikasa buru-buru menunduk, supaya anak rambutnya menutup wajahnya.

"ada apa?" levi mengernyit heran. lengannya dilipat terang-terangan. "tiba-tiba menunduk melihatku."

mikasa masih menggeleng malu, bukan malu mendapati levi yang hanya berpakaian ke bawah saja, dia sudah bosan lihat sixpack levi, tapi mikasa benar-benar siap meledak jika sampai tint yang dia pakai dinilai jelek oleh levi. mikasa tidak pernah terbayang dia bisa semalu ini, jadi dia agak panik dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berlalu-lalang. "bukan apa-apa."

levi segera menghampiri mikasa dan menarik pelan lengan pacarnya, supaya mereka saling tatap-tatapan. ada satu kebiasaan yang tidak ia sukai dari mikasa: "jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. bilang saja apa yang mau kau bilang."

mikasa malah menggigit bibirnya, membuang muka karena dahinya malah terus-terusan berkeringat. hm... sulit sekali ternyata mengungkapkan isi pikiran. "u--uh,"

"hmm--me--menurutmu, ada yang beda dariku?" ucapannya mendadak gagap, terbata-bata mengeja gugup.

"tidak ada." balas levi cepat. matanya tajam dan terus terang. "kamu tetap cantik."

mikasa kecewa, tapi teringat lagi pepatah sasha kalau lelaki memang sifatnya mengecewakan dan levi termasuk ke dalam kategori tersebut. "aku pakai tint. cocok... tidak...?" ragu-ragu dia bertanya. 

"cocok."

tidak ada komentar lain. 

levi mengernyit, karena reaksi mikasa pasif. kemampuan memahami perempuannya memang hanya satu dari sepuluh, apa kata rekan kerjanya ada benarnya juga. "kenapa? tumben kau pakai lipstik?"

ah, dasar tidak berpengalaman.

"kamu..." mikasa mengumpulkan seluruh energinya, "suka nggak kalau aku pakai ini?"

"suka." jawaban yang cepat dan tegas. karena levi sedang berdiri, dia membuat mikasa yang duduk supaya menghadap ke kaca. ada pantulan mereka berdua di permukaan cermin. "menurutku tidak buruk."

"tidak buruk?"

"bagus."

ragu dalam mikasa menyebar cepat. perempuan itu meraih make up remover dan membubuhkannya pada kapas.

"kamu nggak nyaman?" levi bertanya. betul-betul ingin mencoba memahami isi pikiran anak perempuan yang beda satu dekade dengannya. karena mikasa belum memberikan reaksi, jadi levi pun mencoba mengisi waktu dengan memilih kaus dari lemari, berpakaian dan mengenakan cardigan lembut berwarna biru dongker.

"hei." levi agak kaget, hari ini mikasa kenapa? skala perubahaan perasaan perempuan ini bergerak secepat kilat dari angka 1 sampai ke 100. levi buru-buru menarik napas, dia tidak terbiasa menanggulangi emosi mikasa, (iya dia mengakui seratus persen dia bukan lelaki idaman macam erwin). dengan kemampuan verbal seadanya, dan rasa kehati-hatian tinggi, sebuah saputangan dikeluarkan. "bilang sesuatu. aku tidak bisa baca pikiranmu, tahu." nadanya jutek, tapi dia dengan sabar mengeringkan pipi mikasa dari hujan sedih. semacam levi yang membuat mikasa terluka, tapi dia juga yang menjadi obat bagi mikasa.

"aku jelek." singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. bumbu sesenggukan sama sekali tidak berefek pada levi yang tidak terbuka terhadap sifat mikasa yang seperti ini: merengek minta dimanja.

"aku tidak buta, bodoh." begini kalau levi sudah terpancing amarahnya. seseorang tolong panggilkan kenny, salah satu alasan mengapa harus kenny, karena selain mikasa, kenny punya cara untuk menampar levi dengan realita dan tenaga yang cukup untuk mengembalikan kewarasan levi kembali ke semula.

"aku bodoh."

"memang, untuk beberapa hal."

tangisan mikasa makin deras. rinai-rinainya berubah jadi badai. "iya." baiklah, palu sudah diketuk. mata sipit levi makin menyipit sangsi.

"kalau kau seperti ini terus, memang jelek."

seandainya mikasa bisa paham maksud lain dari kata-kata levi, sungguh pacarnya itu hanya ingin membantunya bijak mengelola emosi, tetapi tidak dengan lidahnya sendiri. egois? memang.

"pergi sana!" nah begini. ini sisi yang disukai diam-diam oleh levi. mikasa yang lebih berani membentaknya benar-benar hampir membuat levi mengacungkan jempol kalau tak ingat situasi dan kondisi mereka tak mendukung.

"ini rumahku." balas levi terkekeh. "mau apa kau?" ada di atas angin dia. sengak sekali, menertawakan ketidakberdayaan mikasa. banyak hal lucu yang bermunculan dan sesuai dengan seleranya: seperti mikasa menangis mirip badut, tapi dia cantik sekali, rambutnya banyak yang berdiri, tapi anehnya levi merasa suka dan ingin memfoto, mikasa yang hidungnya berair itu membuat insting mysophobianya bergetar, tapi levi malah sibuk menangkapi sisi-sisi kekanakkan dari pacarnya yang dituntut terus jadi dewasa.

masih mengelap muka dengan lengan, liptint yang meninggalkan sisa, dan pipi yang merona, mikasa beranjak dari kursi, menyentak lengan levi galak. "yasudah aku saja kalau kau tak mau."

sayang sekali, mikasa hampir lupa tenaga levi sama seperti mesin di pabrik. tua, tapi tetap bekerja sempurna menahan langkah kaki si perempuan. "ke mana?"

"ke rumah kakek kenny!"

"dia lagi touring keliling okinawa. lupa?"

"ke rumah eren kalau begitu."

setelah tombol on mysophobianya ditekan, kali ini tombol cemburunya diinjak keras dan mantap. "apa yang kau cari dari dia, hmm?"

"aku jelek pun eren nggak bakal komentar." mikasa terus menarik-narik lepas lengannya dari cengkeraman levi. "paling dia cuma ketawa dan mengajakku makan es krim."

"aku tidak menertawaimu."

iya, sih. _tapi kau... aku... seperti merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terus._ "tapi kau bilang aku jelek."

"untuk beberapa hal. ada syaratnya, tidak berlaku untuk semua kasus."

airmatanya telah surut. mikasa menggeram, benci sekali dengan energi levi yang bisa keluar tanpa ekspresi. "aku pokoknya mau ke _eren!_ " sengaja penuh penekanan, mudah-mudahan marah sekalian biar levi segera melepasnya.

tunggu sebentar. kenapa jadi begini?

"kau mau makan es krim? yasudah, ayo."

"tidak mau."

"barusan kau yang bilang."

"tapi dengan eren."

"mikasa ackerman." meskipun tubuh mereka terpaut 10 cm, tapi kadang-kadang aura levi sangat mendominasi, contohnya seperti sekarang. mikasa mau tak mau mundur sampai terjebak antara tubuh beton levi dan dinding kamar. sial. dinding kamar dibuatnya masih semen dan bata, kan? mikasa sempat-sempatnya terpikir untuk melubangi dinidng dengan pukulan kamehameha yang menjadi andalan dia ketika masih rajin ikut boxing. aduh, aduh levi memberikan tatapan yang sangat menghakimi. "kau itu pacarku, bukan pacar dia. minta kepadaku, bukan dia."

"kau tidak jelek. jelek cuma kalau merengek seperti ini. tapi aku tetap mau denganmu sampai kamu keriput."

giliran mikasa yang menyipit. "keriputmu lebih banyak dariku, tapi aku tetap mau denganmu."

ah. kelepasan. tapi levi terlanjur telah mendengar dan mengangguk-ngangguk paham (padahal tidak ada satu pun hal yang dia pahami dari pertengkaran berputar-putar ini selain mikasa ingin dipanggil cantik. jadi karena itu faktanya, levi akan mengatakannya terang, jelas, seperti matahari muncul di tengah malam).

"kau cantik. cocok dengan lipstik pink... mungkin seleraku yang lebih tua, tapi ternyata kau tetap cantik bagaimana pun juga." kata levi lagi, iya mohon maaf, berhubung teman-temannya adalah bapak-bapak berumur 30-an akhir menuju 40... bacaan mereka pin-up girl yang lipstik merah bata, tua, dan maklumkan levi dengan segala keterbatasannya dalam berimajinasi. "aku tahu tempat makan es krim yang enak dari erwin. cuci muka, pakai lagi lipstikmu, ayo kita berangkat."

"aku..."

"cantik. sudahlah. dari mana sih jeleknya?" potong levi cepat. dia menyisir rambut mikasa dengan jari-jarinya. "jangan berpenampilan seperti korban KDRT."

"kau jahat."

"memang."

"jelek."

"pendek sih iya." mikasa terkekeh mendengar pengakuan merendahkan diri dari levi yang menjaga harga dirinya setinggi langit-langit. levi mendengus. dasar, mikasa baru puas kalau dia menghina dirinya sendiri? cih. "puas?"

"kamu suka aku?"

levi terhenyak. mata abu-abunya yang barusan tampak lelah tiba-tiba jadi hidup kembali. oke tampangnya bebas dari emosi, tapi levi tidak sanggup menghindari serangan panas yang menyebar cepat di wajahnya. "kenapa sih masih tanya?"

mikasa sama kepala batunya. kali ini dia merasa di atas angin, senang sekali rasanya punya kontrol atas levi. "kamu suka aku nggak?"

"apa sih?"

"jawab atau aku betulan pergi dengan eren."

hmm. main ancaman sekarang? "belajar dari siapa hah, bicara begitu?"

"kamu, lah. siapa lagi? oh, kakek kenny."

"jawab. susahnya apa? atau kau cuma mau denganku karena aku bisa jadi guling tinjumu kan?"

"kata siapa?"

"kata kakek."

"sok tahu, dia. jangan didengar. kebanyakan minum arak jadi otaknya tidak bisa bekerja."

"jadi apa? apa yang kamu suka dariku?" mikasa mendorong levi, dan situasinya dibanting dalam sekejap. perempuan itu yang menubruk levi ke dinding, dan tubuh tingginya berubah jadi penjara. "kau tahu, aku bisa mengisi satu buku penuh yang kusuka dari kamu, meski mulutmu benar-benar kadang minta disumpal."

"ah." hanya itu reaksi seadanya dari levi.

mikasa menyerah. bendera putih dia angkat dan kibarkan. dia langsung meraih gagang pintu kamar dan lagi-lagi secepat apapun dia bergerak, levi jauh lebih sigap. dia menahan mikasa dari belakang dengan sebuah pelukan. "kau kekanakkan."

"sudah tahu aku anak-anak, tapi malah menembakku. dasar om-om mesum!" mikasa tidak akan lagi memfilter omongannya, percuma, levi seratus persen terverifikasi brengsek. peluk-peluk paling cuma mau minta disayang di atas ranjang. mikasa benci dipermainkan seperti ini. dia juga ingin seperti historia yang diperlakukan baik-baik oleh ymir, annie dan armin yang lucu dan imut seperti di drama korea. "sudahlah, nggak perlu lagi baik-baik denganku."

pelukannya mengunci mikasa. "hei. maaf. bicaraku lagi-lagi kelewatan."

"basi."

levi malah terkekeh dikatai seperti itu dan menghirup harum dari tengkuk mikasa. dia meniup leher pacarnya dengan napas yang hangat. "yang kusukai darimu cuma selembar HVS. dan yang tidak kusukai darimu bisa satu rim a4. tapi aku tetap suka denganmu. dan tidak mau dengan orang lain. erwin punya hal yang kusukai sampai berpuluh-puluh pak kertas, tapi yang aku mau cuma kamu. sial. aku bicara apa hmm."

"kalau kau mau tahu seleraku tentang wanita, berkacalah mikasa. itu semua sesuai dengan seleraku. termasuk celana piyo-piyo kesukaanmu, aku tidak suka pun, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya jadi suka."

mikasa membeku. "lepas. aku nggak bakal kabur." kuncian lengan levi melemah. mikasa berbalik dan menantang serius mata abu-abu levi. "kau serius dengan omonganmu? kau suka celana piyo-piyoku?"

"kalau tidak suka sudah kujadikan lap wastafel. tapi aku tetap mencuci dan menyetrikanya dengan hati-hati, kan? termasuk lipstik pinkmu itu. aku tidak berniat merusaknya."

"kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"aku yang salah." levi meraba-raba sakunya. ah sudah ada dompet dan kunci mobil tersimpan aman. "es krim kan?"

"aku tadi bohong. aku nggak mau es krim."

"aku available kalau kau mau sekarang terbang ke sydney."

"serius?"

"kapan aku bohong?"

"aku mau parfait." mikasa diam sebentar berpikir. "kamu tidak tanya apa yang aku suka darimu?"

"buat apa?" levi kali ini lembut menggenggam lengan mikasa, dan mereka berdua menuruni tangga rumah menuju garasi. "aku sudah tahu kamu suka denganku, jadi buat apa ditanya-tanya lagi?" mikasa menghadiahi levi sebuah tendangan di kaki, dan ketika levi mau marah-marah sebuah kecupan mesra hinggap di pipinya.

"aku benci kamu."

"benar-benar cinta? ckck, iya mikasa, iya." kata levi lagi sembari menutup pintu mobil setelah membalas menghadiahi sebuah kecupan lembut di hidung mikasa, dan mikasa kemudian merasa perlu menambahkan lagi halaman baru untuk hal yang dia sukai dari levi: narsis. bikin jijik. tapi bikin sayang juga. lama-lama tangan mikasa merambati tangan levi yang menarik tuas. dan jemarinya balik digenggam. dasar. kan mikasa jadi berniat memaafkan yang barusan dengan menempelkan lipstiknya banyak-banyak ke muka levi. kalau sudah bucin begini akibatnya. pokoknya mikasa suka dengan sifat jelek levi, titik. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, if u dont mind to rambling about rivamika,,, drop twt kalian dong, atau follow akun aq di profil ini hehe baru buat :") makasih yahhh (gatau malu)


End file.
